


If You'll Be Mine, I Don't Need No More

by chyeloh (plerpson)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, bottom!dae, but they don't really matter, implied namjin, past bangdae, past himdae, there are some EXO cameos, top!jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plerpson/pseuds/chyeloh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun goes into Heat early. He's scared, and needy, and Youngjae smells really, really good...porn with minimal plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Turn the lights off  
> Sit back and relax your mind  
> If you'll be mine, I don't need no more  
> We just ride tonight, come on!"  
> \-- "Body and Soul," B.A.P.

In any statistical system, there are outliers. Data, circumstances, persons that by chance or intent veer sharply from the normal pattern. These outliers, as rare yet noteable as they are, skew the results, tipping the balance with their deviance. They are so uncommon that they are often uncounted, for fear of unrepresentative statistical results and generally, they are unusual enough to not matter.

98% of Omegas experience pre-Heat "warning-sign" symptoms. Feverish skin, scent change, irritability; the like.

Daehyun is an outlier.

He's in the midst of a hunt when the Heat slams into him full-force, powerful enought to make him cry out, to bring him to his knees. It consumes him instantly, and Daehyun trembles as wave after wave of desire crashes over him, hands scrabbling in the dirt. 

Daehyun's only seen two Heat cycles before but he already knows this one is the worst so far. His vision is swimming, ears ringing, and oh god how he _needs_. The Heat has settles itself heavily in his stomach, and Daehyun can already feel the wetness seeping out of him and dampening the back of his boxers. All he needs right now is someone to hold him down, someone to push into that slick heat and fill him and  _breed_ him and--

Daehyun whines, lifting his head, the last coherent brain cells he has encouraging him to seek out his Pack. They're all scattered around the forest, searching for food, but if Daehyun can just get to one of them, it'll be enough. Last year it was Yongguk; the year before, Himchan. And while Daehyun isn't keen on getting into Junhong's pants, even the maknae would do right now.

His nose picks up the scent of two Betas. The smell is faint, and Daehyun's probably delirious enough with need to mistake a tree for one of his Pack, but it's enough to get the hormones in him jumping, and jolting Daehyun upright onto unsteady legs.

The shift causes the slick between his legs to start sliding down the back of his thighs, and Daehyun whimpers at the sensation.

 

\---

  
Daehyun works his way closer to the scent on wobbly limbs, his knees threatening to give out everytime another wave of Heat rushes over him, or his jeans happen to rub  _just_  the right way, or a branch scrapes across his skin, or--well, even a slight breeze could turn Daehyun on right now.

He's panting, open mouthed, and his sight keeps blurring as he follows his nose closer and closer to that oh-so-appealing scent.  
That scent which is--

 

 _Not_ \--

"Well, what do we have here?" Daehyun freezes, and momentarily the fog in his brain clears because  _not Pack_. He turns his head slightly to see not two but three unfamiliar Betas slouch out of the trees, grinning predatorily. 

Daehyun whimpers, starting to back away, but his legs are uncoordinated and he falls, landing squarely on his ass. He scrambles backwards, fear mingling with the uncontrollable lust in his system and making him dizzy. His back hits a tree trunk, and Daehyun draws in on himself, trembling.

The three wolves advance. "A bitch in Heat," the first one leers, breathing in dramatically, "We came out here looking for a snack and here you are instead." 

"Don't run," one of the other Betas growls, just as he leans in to scent Daehyun's neck--the Omega yelps and jerks away--"with the way you smell, we'd be able to catch you in no time. Although," he pulls back, smirking dangerously, "I do enjoy a good chase."

"What do you want to do with him then, hyung?" The third Beta asks, looking to the first, "I think we should drag him home and let the Alphas have their way with him."

"Don't be an idiot, Sehun," the other one barks, "the Alphas get their pick whenever they want. But with such a pretty Omega on hand..." He reaches out a clawed finger to stroke Daehyun's face, "I say it's about time for us to have our turn."

"Please don't," Daehyun manages to whimper, and the Beta laughs. 

"Do you really think you're in any place to be saying something like that, little Omega?" He asks, hand slithering down Daehyuns chest to his abdomen, making the latter squirm and mewl in distress, "With the way your body is right now?" Without warning the Beta grabs Daehyun's crotch, and the Omega shouts, legs flailing and managing to send the Beta back a few feet with the blow.

It's a mistake, though.

"You'll pay for that," the other snarls, righting himself, "I'm gonna--"

But it doesn't matter, because suddenly all three Betas are slamming into trees on the other side of the clearing, and Daehyun is watching through a pair of legs standing protectively in front of him, and there's a scent invading his senses that is not  _Pack_  but familiar.

"W-What the hell?!?" One of the Betas comes up sputtering, red-faced and furious, but the Wolf in front of Daehyun gives no indication of backing down. "Leave," Daehyun hears him growl, and recognition slams into him around the same time he realizes that  _of course_  it makes sense for Namjoon to be here, this is his pack's territory and Daehyun's an idiot. 

"What the fuck man," another Beta growls, brushing the wood splinters off his jacket, "Look, we don't have any fight to pick with you, we just came here for the bitch." 

Namjoon growls again, and even Daehyun shrinks away in recognition of his authority. The Betas are now wide-eyed, probably just realizing that they are in the presence of an Alpha. "This Omega is under my protection," Namjoon grits, "and you are on my territory. You  _will LEAVE._ "

For a half a second, the Betas look like they're measuring the wisdom of trying to take Namjoon on, before the Alpha barks, snarling at them and they turn tail, fleeing.

Namjoon waits for their scents to fade before he turns and drops to his knees, trying to meet Daehyun's hooded gaze. The Omega has relaxed now that the danger has passed, and in the place of his previous panic the Heat has returned with a vengeance, wracking Daehyun's body.

"Shit," Namjoon swears, grimacing as Daehyun turns into his touch because Namjoon's cool hands feel so nice on his overheated skin, "Daehyun, what are you  _doing_  out here?"

"G-got lost," Daehyun shudders, wriggling as the need settles under his skin like an itch again, "w-w-wasn't expect-ting--" But Daehyun barely gets the full sentence out before another wave of desire hits him and he moans instead, curling in on himself and trying very hard to die because it is damn embarassing to be this desperate.

Namjoon swears again. "We have to get you back on your territory," he says, more to himself than Daehyun, "it's not safe for you here, not when your pack can't protect you." Daehyun nods, because he knows this, and Namjoon chews his lips, considering, before he turns around. 

"Get on my back," he orders, and when Daehyun looks at him strangely, rolls his eyes and adds, "you're not gonna get very far like this, dumbass. So either I carry you, or you drag yourself home. Your choice."

Daehyun doesn't need very much more convincing.


	2. Chapter 2

The walk--run, though Namjoon's speed is affected by the fact that he's carrying a very needy, 63-kilogram Omega on his back--is only a few minutes, but it feels like years to Daehyun. 

His Heat is only getting worse with each passing second, and the more it sets in, the harder it is for Daehyun to function. His vision is now totally shot, and his ears keep buzzing. Not to mention that every scent is heightened, making the most inane things smell absolutely marvellous and fuck-worthy.

Not to mention that Namjoon, as an Alpha, smells so good; in fact, the only thing keeping Daehyun from rutting against his back is the scent of Namjoon's mate.   
Seokjin's scent is heavy on the younger boy, thick on his skin, and the olfactory reminder of Namjoon's mated-ness cools Daehyun's hormones just enough.

Namjoon still smells really good, though.

\---

They get about a half-mile into Pack territory before Yongguk howls.

Daehyun's head snaps up from where it's been lolling against Namjoon's shoulder, and he's responding in kind before he can even really process it.

His Pack appears within seconds, looking flushed and panicked. Daehyun whimpers in relief when he's transferred into Himchan's waiting arms, and he buries his nose under the older Wolf's jaw, whining needily.

"Namjoon," he hears Yongguk growl, even over Himchan's comforting whispering, "what happened." Namjoon begins to explain, and Daehyun catches a "--Wu Pack--" and a "--tell Kris to keep his goddamn Betas in line--" but he's rather preoccupied with sizing up the other members of his Pack, trying to decide which of them is going to best meet his needs.

It's more difficult than expected, especially since Daehyun is just about ready to throw himself on the ground and beg for someone,  _anyone_ to mate him.

Daehyun has been with Yongguk and Himchan before--and while both are excellent choices, they're just not  _quite_ \--but the maknaes are unfamiliar territory. Jongup is strong, well-grown into his Beta body, with broad shoulders and thick thighs, and Daehyun is pretty sure that, if he asked him to, Jongup could probably fold him in half. Which is not unappealing.

Junhong is young, but eager and energetic. His large body might feel good pressed over Daehyun's, even with as little experience as Junhong has. The young Beta is still growing, but maturing more and more everyday, and Daehyun can smell the way his Heat has Junhong excited.

And yet--

Daehyun whines. He wants, he  _wants_...He wants  _something_ , and Daehyun knows that if that something were  _here_ he'd know it, and pounce on it, and beg it to fuck him, but it's not, and Daehyun can't quite put his finger on  _what_ \--

It doesn't matter.

It doesn't matter because _holy shit_  what is that  _glorious scent_  it's that  _something_ the something is  _here_ and Daehyun _wants it_  where is it  _where_ \--

" _Youngjae_ ," Daehyun practically sobs, and oh, his best friend smells absolutely  _divine_ , "Youngjae, Youngjae, where's--I need--"

"Holy fuck," he hears Himchan mutter, "they're--” There’s Youngjae, pressing up under Daehyun’s jaw and gathering him from Himchan, and Daehyun cries, whimpers because yes yes yes and Youngjae licks a stripe up his neck and Daehyun is  _coming_ , shuddering, because Youngjae is  _here_ , YoungjaeYoungjaeYoungjae _mate._

“Youngjae,” Daehyun chokes, whimpering as he’s pressed onto a soft mattress--and hey, when did they move?--“Youngjae, you, we--”

“We’re mates, yeah,” Youngjae breathes, hands skittering up under Daehyun’s t-shirt and making him whine, “You smell so good, Dae,  _so good_.”

Daehyun moans and reaches blindly for Youngjae with shaking hands, pulling him down to lick at his nose, cheeks, ears, jaw, throat, a wordless  _you too, God, please_ that has Youngjae whining, tearing Daehyun’s shirt over his head and latching onto the tanned skin, worrying it between sharp teeth.

Daehyun arches up with a cry.  _This_ is what he’s been wanting, what he’s been  _needing_ , to wear Youngjae’s marks of possessions, to bare his throat and submit because  _Youngjae is his mate_ , and if Daehyun can barely see straight that’s okay, because this is okay, this is great, because he trusts Youngjae and—

Youngjae sinks his teeth deep into Daehyun’s shoulder and the sound that rips from the Omega’s chest has Youngjae grinding down helplessly, whimpering around the skin in his mouth. Daehyun returns the motion just as enthusiastically and the friction is too much; he comes for the second time, releasing over the inside of his pants. 

Youngjae has them both naked in under a second, growling.

Daehyun gasps at the skin contact and then pushes up for more, needing to feel Youngjae against him again. The other is panting, chest and cheeks flushed, eyes dark and vaguely dangerous, all that mysterious, soft pale skin stretched out on display. Daehyun is light-headed; he’s still so hard, and the answering hardness that pushes against his hip when Youngjae grinds down is so good. Daehyun needs it, he needs it  _in_ him _right now_. 

The soft-smooth slide of skin is unendurable. He can feel the wetness seeping out of him, slicking the backs of his thighs and dampening the sheets. Every cell in his body screams for his mate.

“Youngjae,” Daehyun pleads, and he is not above begging at this point, “Youngjae please please please.” He buries his head in Youngjae’s chest, wanting. Youngjae sucks in a shuddering breath.

“Daehyun,” he wheezes, pupils blown as he starts to move down the Omega’s body, “God, Dae, you don’t know what you do to me…” Daehyun whines. He really doesn’t care, as long as whatever he’s doing to Youngjae gets the Beta to fuck him sooner. His insides physically ache from the emptiness.

Something soft and warm presses against Daehyun’s rim and he yelps, back arching violently enough to almost break. "You taste...so good," Youngjae groans from between his legs, and Daehyun nearly cries as the vibrations rocket through his system, "and you're so wet, God, all for me,  _mine_." Daehyun nods frantically, whimpering.

Youngjae laps at his hole again, more sure this time, and Daehyun's cheeks begin to feel damp. This pleasure that Youngjae is bringing him is so good and he's crying, sniffling and keening as Youngjae's tongue drags rough and hot against tender skin, again and again.

“So sensitive,” Youngjae murmurs. Daehyun feels the movement of his lips all the way to his toes. 

“Jae, please,” he sobs, “please please, I can’t— _ah!_ ” Youngjae's tongue thrusts deep, curling against Daehyun's overheated walls and the Omega's entire body shudders as he comes, again, oversensitive and crying and desperate, hips jerking in uncoordinated, seeking movements “ _Jae, please please please—_ ”

“Shh,” Youngjae is crawling back up his body, and nosing his cheek, and Daehyun grabs at him with shaking hands, pulling him close. Youngjae peppers Daehyun’s face with soft kisses as the Omega comes down from his high, still hard and needy, wriggling to get friction, get  _anything_. Daehyun whines in distress when Youngjae’s hands settle on his hips, stilling him.

“Shh,” Youngjae murmurs again, lips pressing harder against Daehyun’s skin, “I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.” And Daehyun’s about to open his mouth and tell Youngjae to  _hurry the fuck up with it then_  when there’s a sudden pressure and then Youngjae’s pressing in,  _in_ , and Daehyun might be crying, he can’t tell, everything is just so good and he's already loose from the Heat hormones and Youngjae fills him up so perfectly—

“ _God_ ,” Youngjae bottoms out, and they’re both breathing hard, waiting to move, “God, Daehyun, you’re so—you feel so good,  _shit_.” 

“Move—Jae, please—” Daehyun’s voice is pitched and reedy; he’s almost delirious of the level of pleasure and satisfaction. Youngjae wriggles a bit to get into a better position—Daehyun can feel the movement  _in_ him and it’s  _heady_ —and then starts to thrust, slowly, biting his lip in concentration.

Youngjae’s never done this before, and he’s not entirely sure he’s doing it correctly, but the way Daehyun throws his head back and  _clenches_ around Youngjae on every in-thrust must be a good sign. The Omega is babbling, head lolling back and forth on the pillow, and Youngjae thinks he’s never looked as gorgeous as he does now, sweat beaded on his bronze skin, neck a long, smooth line of submission.

“Jae, more,” Daehyun pleads, and his mate obliges, increasing the speed with each of Daehyun’s cries for “more, Jae,  _more_ ” until he’s literally pounding into Daehyun’s pliant body, the Omega practically bent in half underneath him, legs and arms thrown over Youngjae’s shoulders as he whines and trembles. The sight is almost enough to make Youngjae come, but then his hips twitch and brush just right and Daehyun spasms violently, wet eyes shooting open, mouth gaping like he has no more air left. Youngjae keeps his eyes on his mates as he swivels his hips in the same direction, and Daehyun shudders, curling in on himself, keening loudly and clenching down  _hard_. 

“Jae—I’m not—gonna—” Daehyun gasps after just a few more thrusts, and it’s good because Youngjae can feel his orgasm pooling, can start to see the base of his cock expanding as it punches in and out of Daehyun’s wet hole. “Yeah?” He rasps, leaning over his mate and threading their fingers, pinning Daehyun’s hands to the bed, hips never slowing, “You gonna come for me, Dae?”

Daehyun whimpers, nodding, eyes shut tightly. Youngjae smirks breathlessly. “I wanna see it,” he purrs into Daehyun’s ear, “I wanna see you come undone underneath me. Wanna watch you come all over yourself, stretched out on my knot like a good little bitch.” Jolts of arousal rocket through Daehyun systems because  _holy fuck_  Youngjae’s  _mouth_ , and he’s arching up painfully, chest to chest with his mate, and Youngjae murmurs one last, “Come for me,” and Daehyun’s  _gone_.

Youngjae groans as Daehyun’s hole tightens unbearably around him as the Omega jerks, convulsing as Youngjae's knot catches on his rim, edging on painful but just short of  _not enough_ , until it's too big for Youngjae to withdraw anymore. Daehyun whines loudly, pushing down on it, wanting it deeper, and his mate groans. The clenching heat is too much for Youngjae to withstand anymore and it only takes three more restrained thrusts before he slams into Daehyun and buries his knot, extending his neck and sinking his teeth  _hard_ into the meat of the Omega’s shoulder and stilling as the first wave of his release shoots into Daehyun and the Omega whimpers, stilling as he comes between them, biting hard on his bottom lip, cheeks ridiculously flush, Youngjae's knot lodged thick and hot inside him.

Coming down is gradual. When Youngjae finally regains feeling in his extremities, he relinquishes his hold on Daehyun's shoulder, lapping apologetically at the already-healing wound when Daehyun whines pitifully. His knot is still hard, sporadically pumping more into Daehyun, and Youngjae knows it'll be at least an hour until the swelling starts to go down. For the time being, he enjoys Daehyun's fucked-out, utterly ruined, sleepy expression, and the way the Omega's chest heaves as he tries to catch his breath.

"Hey," Youngjae murmurs, nosing at Daehyun's cheek, and the Omega, still coming down from his high, takes a moment to respond in kind, nuzzling into Youngjae's neck. "Hey," he croaks, a big, dopey, tired smile on his face. His expression is hazy, still half-gone, and suddenly, an uncomfortable thought hits Youngjae. "Dae," he mutters, Daehyun humming happily, eyes closed, "Are you okay with...this?" 

Daehyun yawns and cracks open a vaguely confused eye, and Youngjae hurries on, "I mean, okay with us being mates. Because I...I don't want to force anything on you; you don't have to--I mean, if you don't want to, that--I don't--you--" "Jae," Daehyun rasps, and his eyes glittering with something between fondess and fear, "It's  _always_ been you."

Oh. Youngjae stares dumbly, because that works. That  _so_ works for him, damn, and he's been waiting so long, not wanting to push because he treasures Daehyun and Daehyun's company over all else, and _Daehyun wants him back_  and there's a warm fuzzy feeling engulfing him, spreading out from the blossoming in his chest to his limbs, and all there's really left to do is to kiss away the insecurity on Daehyun's face.

He does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bother me at chyelo.tumblr.com for more daejae
> 
> please leave kudos and a nice comment~
> 
> hope you enjoyed the story!

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and a nice comment~


End file.
